villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kingpin (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Wilson Fisk, known better as the Kingpin, is a minor villain in Marvel's Spider-Man. One of the most notorious crime bosses in the Marvel Universe, Kingpin controls most of the organized crime in New York City. He was voiced by . Biography As a child, he was bullied, which drew him to the power of gangs. He soon became the right-hand man of Don Rigoletto, before murdering Rigoletto and taking control. To the outside world, Fisk appears as a credible and even charitable businessman. His first appearance involved an attempted coalition of New York mobs, only to be thwarted by Spider-Man. Amongst his sources of revenue and facades to the public are Fisk Construction and The Wilson Fisk Science Fair but everyone in New York knew Fisk’s true nature though he was untouchable due to his wealth and protection and influence in the NYPD. For eight years, Fisk was a long-time enemy of Peter Parker and Spider-Man. After amassing enough evidence, the police eventually moved on Fisk Tower though he had his thugs engage in a public shoot-out with the police as means of distraction. During his attempt to escape, Fisk had his men attempt to erase all data of his criminal activity though this was stopped by Spider-Man whom he mocks and bombards with all of his might and men though it was not enough to stop Spider-Man. Eventually, Spider-Man apprehends Kingpin and the police arrive to arrest him. As he is being taken away, Kingpin warns Spider-Man of the incoming power vacuum that will occur now that he has been arrested. Though imprisoned, Fisk's absence began a string of events in New York City. The small-time criminals and drug-dealers he kept in check were free to sell their product without the fear of the Kingpin, bringing what Fisk predicted to Spider-Man come true. It also gave Martin Li the opportunity to seize all of Fisk's territory and ammunition, leading to the Inner Demons growing in power and boldness which peaked at the City Hall Bombing and gang war with Sable International. Fisk did attempt to keep his criminal empire alive under the disguise of his construction company, Consolidated Shipping by laundering his ammunition, funds and drugs. When Spider-Man was able to dismantle these bases, Fisk called him, unfettered and promised retribution. Personality and Traits Wilson Fisk is a very tall and imposing man, with his height and weight being greater than that of average men. Wilson Fisk prefers to dress in a business attire, preferably in a dark suit and tie. Wilson Fisk displays a great affinity for philosophies, antiques and arts of Japanese origins. Despite being a co-conspirator in providing financing and secluding of GR-27, he mentions that he is extremely terrified of that piece of technology, even going as far as comparing it to the mythical Pandora's Box. Wilson Fisk uses his power as the Kingpin to maintain order in the Criminal Underworld of New York and even operating the criminal empire akin to that of a corporate business. This in turn greatly mitigates the need for violence and kept civilians out of danger. This in an ironic way, did ensure peace and safety for the citizens and even the law enforcement agents of New York City. Even Spider-Man admitted this as true because after Kingpin's arrest *The Demons, led by Mister Negative, began terrorizing the city. *The Sinister Six was formed to destroy Oscorp Industries. *Doctor Octopus unleashed a plague on the citizens of New York. *The Maggia went to war with Hammerhead. *Hammerhead stole experimental technology from Sable International. *A vast multitude of criminals and psychopaths which were kept in check, were suddenly free to commit random acts of mass murder, theft, terrorism and extreme violence. Despite being the Kingpin of the Underworld, Wilson Fisk also owns a multitude of legitimate businesses which not only earn him a lot of legitimate revenues, but also through which he launders most of his ill gotten revenues. Abilities Wilson Fisk displays inhuman levels of strength and durability. Despite his obese appearance, he has very little fat and is actually pure muscle. He has trained himself to be able to use his exceptional physical stature and even displays superior acrobatic prowess when fighting Spider-Man. He does not get injured form being hit by falling several stories or even having large chunks of concrete thrown at him. Mary Jane mentions that Fisk sliced open Peter with a Katana once, indicating Fisk's swordsmanship. Aside from his extraordinary physical power and combat prowess, Fisk is a master of criminal networking, with his influence extending to politicians, corporations, for profits and even law enforcement agencies within New York. His influence even extended and works despite his secure imprisonment. He also possesses incalculable resources and finances, as he was able to easily procure advanced weaponry for his men and even provide grants for Oscorp's GR-27 Project. Gallery Images Kingpin from MSM render.png The Kingpin.jpeg Videos Spider-Man PS4 Kingpin Boss Fight Trivia *Despite being actually an antagonist, Wilson Fisk can be considered an Anti-Villain, as while he is a mobster and resolves to do whatever he needs to achieve his goals, he still controls some legitimate businesses and ironically, his way to control crime in New York City ensures relatively peace for the New Yorkers, something even Spider-Man himself later realizes. Navigation de:Kingpin (Marvel's Spider-Man) Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Imprisoned Category:Supervillains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Mobsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain